Secrets
by Olivia-Benson-Elliot-Stabler11
Summary: Everyone has secrets, but Olivia Benson has three big secrets that no one knows about until something happens and Elliot knows two of them, what was the third?
1. Forget It

Secrets, Chapter one:

"Where am i?" Olivia said struggling to breathe... Two weeks before:

"Hey Liv, we got a case!" Elliot shouted to his partner. They walked  
out of the precinct and went to interview the victim, after they were  
finished they went out for lunch and had a few beers.

They were quite drunk and it was very dark out so Elliot walked Olivia home and  
she invited him in for a few more drinks, when they were finished it  
was already 2:22 so Olivia said Elliot could crash on her sofa when she  
was about to get off the sofa to get to her bed Elliot stopped her and he  
kissed her.

She didn't know what to do so she stood up and said "Good  
night El," then walked off smiling, so Elliot couldn't see.

The next morning:

Olivia woke up with a very, very bad headache and she looked up and  
looked through the door and she saw Elliot there asleep she thought  
she dreamt last night but she mustn't have.

She got her robe on and went into the kitchen "Morning Liv," Elliot said sitting up "Sorry, did i  
wake you up?" she said popping her head around the door "No i've  
been up for a while!" He said getting up to go to her. "El, about last  
night we should just forget that it happ-" but she was cut off by Elliot  
kissing her, when they stopped he said "I love you Olivia Benson."...


	2. I'm Coming In

**A/N: Ok so here is another chapter, tell me what you think...**

**Disclaimer: Not mine, they're Dick Wolfs, but the added characters are mine and so is the story...**

Secrets, chap 2:

"El, we can't!" she said pulling away and going into her room, locking  
the door. Elliot just stood there shocked, he knocked on the door, she  
didn't answer, so he went back over to her sofa and sat down and  
watched tv.

45 minutes later, he got worried, Olivia hadn't been out in  
about 40 minutes so he kncoked three times very loudly then said  
"Liv, move away from the door, i'm coming in!" he kicked the door  
down, to see Olivia on the floor, passed out.

He grabbed his phone andrang 911, "911 Emergency operator, what's your emergency?" asked the woman on the phone. "This is detective Elliot Stabler from the 1-6,badge number 6316, we have an officer down! I repeat officer down,189th street, apartment 6, detective Olivia Benson, badge number,4015." " We will send someone right away, sir!" "Thank you!" then he hung up. "Liv, it's going to be ok, just open your eyes, please Liv,"

6 Hours later:

"Detective, Elliot Stabler!" a doctor shouted, "Yeah, that's me, what's  
wrong with her doc?" he asked "Detective, let's go somewhere more  
private!" Elliot knew something was bad, just from the words...TBC

**Ok, so i know this one is very short, but they're just taster chapters, if i get atleast 10 reviews saying they want the story, you will get longer and more detailed ones, P.S, In the next chapter two secretes are revealed, review if you want it and they're emotional secrets...**


	3. LA

**A/U: Ok so i have got 10 revies, so this will be the last short chapter, read on and tell me what you think.**

**A little warning from now on this story might be a little bit emotional for certain readers,**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, Dick Wolf does, here's the story...**

Secrets, chapter 3:

"Mr. Stabler, has Ms. Benson recently been acting strange?" the doctor asked, "Not that i'm aware of doc,  
why?" Elliot replied, "Mr. Stabler-" "Elliot, please!" "Ok Elliot, Ms. Benson is 4 months pregnant," The doctor  
said, Elliot gasped, "However, Elliot i'm so sorry but she has lukeamia!" "W-w-what?" Elliot stuttered.

"I'm so sorry, we can do chemotherapy, radiation, however there's no guarentee, but she is very  
lucky if you didn't bring her in when you did, she would've died!" the doctor said and left Elliot  
to take it all in, he went to a nurse and asked, "When can i see Olivia Benson?" "You can see her now  
but she is aware of everything.

She also knows that you saved her life, so if she's resistant that's why!" The nurse said,  
he went into her room and saw her in her bed, with tubes connected to her cheek and to her  
nose. He walked over to her and stroked her cheek, he sat on a chair, "Why didn't you tell me Liv?" he  
said, a tear rolling down his cheek and landing on her.

He held her hand waiting for her to wake up, not knowing she was fully awake  
and she could see him breaking down for the first time. She waited for him  
to doze off, when he did, she got out of her bed and got changed, she got all of her stuff and checked out  
of the hospital.

She got a cab and got to her apartment, she knew Elliot knew so she had to do it, she packed  
her bags and got a cab, to go to the airport, when she arrived there, she got in the line for a plane to LA...TBC

**Tell me what you think, please review, i want at least 16 reviews for the next chapter...**


End file.
